Damon's Realization
by Book-AddictFF
Summary: Stefan's leaving sparks a realization in Damon. What does Damon relize and why does Stefan leaving make Damon upset?read to find out. vamps, but it isn't noticeable. Also slash. Don't like, don't read


**Disclamer: I don't own these characters. I just play with them.**  
**_Italics_ are thoughts.**  
**I thank my beta Jenasys Loveless Lovecraft for betaing this.**

When Damon had come home from hunting he had wanted to go out to the grill with his brother, but he realized that his brother wasn't home. Damon didn't think anything of it. He passed it off as Stefan went hunting & he just wasn't back yet.

Damon decided to call his brother to see when he would get back, but when he did he heard a phone ring upstairs. _That's odd. Stefan usually takes his cell with him. _Damon thought. _Well I guess I will just have to see if Stefys hiding from me. _When Damon walked into Stefan's room he discovered that his brother had left his cell & only his most important possessions.

_Stefan left. But why? Why would Stefan leave me? _His brother leaving hurt more that it should. _Maybe he got sick of me. But it shouldn't hurt this much to have him leave. Stefan's left before & it didn't hurt this much. But why does it hurt so much now than before._

Damon glanced out the window and realizing it was dark, he decided to go to bed. That night Damon dreamed.

**Damon's Dream**

Damon walked into Stefan's room. "There you are! I've been looking for you!" The obvious annoyance in Damon's voice. Damon looked his brother right in the eye. There was a primal gleam that he's seen before in those eyes. All of a sudden he was on the bed pinned under his brother. Stefan was grinding his hips into Damon's.

"What are you -?"

"Don't fight what your body & heart want Damon. You'll lose eventually. Just give in. It'll make things a lot easier."

Stefan kept grinding his hips into Damon's while slowly removing Damon's clothes.

"Stefan Stop. We're brothers," Damon said breathily.

"So? I know this is what you want. Don't fight it Damon," Stefan replied.

Damon realized he didn't want to fight what he was feeling. By now both brothers were naked with Damon still pinned under Stefan. The friction from their cocks rubbing together was so good that they both moaned deep, throaty moans.

"Stefan. Oh, Stefan. Don't Stop." Damon was breathing hard now.

"I knew this is what you really wanted"

Stefan entered one finger into Damon. Damon jerked into Stefan which made him moan. Damon felt a second finger enter him. Then a third. There was a slight pain at being stretched, but it was a pleasurable pain. Soon the fingers were moving deep inside of him. Damon moaned when Stefan rubbed his Damon whimpered at the loss. Then he felt the head of Stefan's Cock at his opening.

"Listen to your heart. It knows what it wants," Stefan breathed right before he slammed into Damon ripping a dry scream from his throat.

**End of Damon's Dream**

Damon suddenly sat up drenched in sweat & with a painful hard on. Damon finally realized what he had been feeling toward his brother. Damon was in love with Stefan. Damon knew what he needed to do. He needed to find Stefan & come clean about his feelings.

**Later after a cold shower**

Damon had followed Stefan's trail to a bar on the edge of Vegas. Damon walked in to the quiet bar & found Stefan in a dark corner drinking something dark. _Scotch _Damon's excellent sense of smell let him know what his brother was drinking.

Now that Damon knew what he felt for Stefan, looking at his brother turned him on. Damon didn't know if Stefan felt the same so he walked slowly & quietly so he could assess his brother. Stefan didn't hear Damon walk up so he jumped when Damon said hi.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said warily & tiredly. Damon sat down beside Stefan & studied him carefully.

"Why did you leave?" Damon avoided.

"Why do you care?" Stefan bit back bitterly.

"Because I do Stefan."

"So I can't leave whenever I want, but you can?"

"I never said that Stefan," Damon said with a little force.

"So why did you follow me?" Stefan asked defeated.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe." Damon looked toward the approaching waitress.

"Do you want anything sir?" the waitress questioned.

"No thank you…Jennet." Damon read the name of the waitress off her ID badge.

"Ok. Would you like anything else?" she asked Stefan.

"No thank you," Stefan answered. Stefan wondered why Damon would turn down a drink.

"Stefan, why did you leave? I won't ask a third time." Damon was getting annoyed with Stefan.

"It's my business," Stefan said in a voice that was meant to end the conversation.

Damon wasn't going to give up. _Fine I'll just search his mind. _Damon used his powers to get into Stefan's mind even though Stefan was trying to resist to no avail. Damon found the reason quickly. His eyes widened in realization. Stefan wanted him too. Even though he was too embarrassed to admit it. Damon realized there was only one way to make Stefan believe he wanted him too when Stefan turned his head away & told Damon to leave him alone.

Damon grabbed Stefan's chin, wrapped a hand in his hair & pressed his lips firmly to Stefan's. Stefan froze in shock at first, but relaxed into Damon and wrapped his arms around his neck, buried his hands in his hair & pressed his lips tighter to Damon's. Damon took his hand from Stefan's chin & wrapped his arm around Stefan's waist pulling him closer. After a few moments of kissing Damon tilted his head & slowly ran his tongue along Stefan's bottom lip.

Stefan eagerly opened his mouth to Damon. Damon began running his tongue everywhere in Stefan's mouth memorizing every crevice & dip. Damon earned a moan when he sucked on Stefan's tongue. Damon took his hand from Stefan's waist & started massaging the inside of his thigh. Stefan's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. Damon made the decision right there to tell Stefan. Damon pulled back from Stefan's mouth & leaned toward his ear.

"I love you Stefan. More than I should. If you want to continue this we should leave now," Damon breathed into Stefan's ear making him shiver. Damon leaned back & looked into Stefan's glazed eyes.

"We better be going then or this place is going to get an eyeful of something they don't want to see."

They both smiled & then left. Damon soon found a five star hotel & got a room. In the elevator they were in full make-out mode until the doors opened when they stumbled down the hall towards their room. Soon the brothers were inside the room & a trail of clothes led to the bed. Damon gently lowered Stefan on to the bed. They both took time mapping each other's bodies. Damon was running his hand up Stefan's thigh when he accidentally grazed Stefan's cock making him moan. Damon did it again on purpose & got the same reaction.

"Please Damon." Stefan pleaded.

Damon decided to take pity on Stefan. Damon wrapped his hand around Stefan's cock, then began licking, kissing & nipping all over his cock before engulfing him fully. When Stefan started bucking his hips Damon put an arm on Stefan's hips holding him in place while he slowly bobbed hi head up & down at a torturous pace.

Soon Stefan was begging. "Please Damon. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Damon released Stefan's cock & slowly kissed his way up Stefan's body, stopping to give each nipple a lick. Stefan was groaning & grinding open air when Damon reached his lips.

"Ok Stefan."

Damon reached up to put his fingers in his mouth when Stefan stopped him. Putting Damon's fingers in his own mouth instead. Stefan licked Damon's fingers till they were slick, then released them. Damon sat on his knees between Stefan's legs with his feet flat on the bed. Damon circled Stefan's hole a couple of times then slowly pushed in a finger stretching him. First one then two and finally three fingers inside Stefan.

"Please."

That was all Stefan had to say. Damon took both him and Stefan's precum and used it as lube. Damon lined up his cock with Stefan's hole and after quickly thrusting in stayed still to let Stefan adjust to the sudden intrusion. When Stefan had adjusted he nodded at Damon who slowly started to thrust in and out. After a few moments Stefan whispered, "Faster please" to Damon who picked up his speed. Soon both were moaning.

Stefan's moaned "harder, faster please" not being ignored. Damon sat up on his knees and lifted Stefan's legs to his shoulders. Damon slowly increased the speed and strength of his thrusts to a level no human could achieve. When Damon bent back over, Stefan cried out as Damon pounded his prostrate. All of a sudden Damon slammed into Stefan's prostrate causing Stefan to scream Damon's name as his orgasm ripped through him.

Damon slammed into Stefan twice more before shouting Stefan's name. They lay tangled in each other while they come down from their high with Damon still inside Stefan. Neither wanted to lose that connection. Damon placed his hand on Stefan's cheek and whispered "I love you Stefan."

Stefan placed his hand on Damon's cheek and tenderly kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back and whispering "I love you too Damon."

**Review please. I would appreciate it if you told me what you think. Thanx!**


End file.
